


Strawberry Lip Gloss

by DancingShadows9174



Category: Magisterium Series - Holly Black & Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7063102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingShadows9174/pseuds/DancingShadows9174
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Call is finally alone with Tamara, after Aaron FINALLY took the hint, and now it's awkward.<br/>Because of Call, of course.<br/>But Tamara's lip gloss is rather intriguing, and he has to bumble that up too, until...<br/>A little story, I think that I wrote a few months ago. I like to think that's rather well done, but, who am I to judge? I've been going through a phase, you see. Please enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Lip Gloss

**Author's Note:**

> Now that I've read the Copper Gauntlet, I think I like Cal with Celia better, but we'll see. We'll see.

...Strawberry Lip Gloss...

There was a pause where no one was talking, then Aaron brought up his sculpture collection and Tamara's attention was stolen from me again. I almost growled, but assumed a pleasant face when she turned back and asked my opinion. Behind the back of her head I frantically gestured to my friend, who finally looked up and caught the hint. He eloquently excuse himself, rising from the couch, bidding us good night, and a quiet good luck to me.  
The girl next to me turned back to me, scooting closer and smiled brightly. "That was so fun. We should do that again sometime."  
I gulped. "Yeah. It was so...nice. Fun. Yeah," I stumbled horribly over my words. "So, um, how's... life?"  
She laughed, a sound that warmed my heart and sent shivers down my back. "Well, I'm thinking about going to a summer school for mages, and I really think the two of you should come too."  
I nodded, not really hearing what she was saying, until her face hardened and she said in a more serious tone, "I'm having trouble, Call. My magic is controlled, but...my feelings...are far from it."  
I perked up, wondering what she was talking about.  
She didn't seem to notice my straightened posture. "I probably...I don't think I can tell you a lot about it right now, but...I just want you to know that..." A blush started to creep across her face. I leaned closer to her, eager to know what she had on her mind.  
"Yeeeeees....?"  
Tamara laughed again, sending a flurry of butterflies into my already busy stomach. "...it's just that...gah! There's no good way to put this."  
I leaned away from her, afraid I was thinking too quickly, and maybe something bad had happened?  
Her eyes gleamed and I looked down at her lips, for no reason, really. I don't know, they were pretty lips. They looked soft too, but I wasn't about to tell Tamara any of this. "Just say it. As bluntly as you can," I advised. "Like, if you're trying to say that you made a huge mistake and you can't fix it, say it. If you have a magic problem, I can brainstorm with you for ideas. Anything, tell me, say it like it is and-"  
"I have a massive crush on...someone," she blurted out, stopping me in my tracks, and my heart from beating.  
"Say what?"  
Her face was brighter than a sun, and redder than a Christmas tree light. "I have a huge crush on this guy, and he's really oblivious, and I don't know how to tell him. You're a guy, Call. How should I tell him?"  
My brain broke.  
And then my instabilities started jumping up and down on the pieces, yelling curses and insults.  
Scrambling to throw I back together again, I said the first thing that came to mind: "Just tell him, and then, I don't know, do something to let him know how much you care. It's better to be straightforward and blunt with guys, especially an oblivious one."  
Tamara's smile almost made me happy for her. Almost.  
"Well," I started to rise, adjusting my hoody and trying to keep weight on my good leg. "I'd better go, then. Nice talking with you."  
If the look on Tamara's face was any indication to her actual thoughts, then Tamara was very frightened and confused.  
"Wait," she tugged me back down onto the sofa, barely six inches away from her. "Call, I have to tell you something important."  
I was grumpy, and not really in the mood for- anything, but I reluctantly settled back in and faced her. Her mouth was moving and words were probably coming out of it, but I wasn't paying attention because I had noticed that her lips were covered with a light pink gloss and, if I was right, smelled like strawberries. I wondered if it tasted like strawberries too.  
"What are you doing?!"  
Tamara's eyes were wide and she was leaning back, away from me and my probably dumb expression.  
I swallowed and rubbed the back of my neck casually. "Oh, uh, I was just...you had...nevermind."  
Her eyebrow raised above its standard height and stayed there for a long, long time. Finally, she spoke in a gentle voice, "Call, what were you doing? Be honest"  
I cleared my throat and mumbled it extra fast so she couldn't hear. I looked away, but she made me repeat it so she could hear.  
"Um, I just noticed that you had...uh, lip gloss on, and it's strawberries, right? I was wondering if...wondering if...it tasted like that too."  
Silence. Neither said a word.  
And then all of the sudden, her mouth was right in front of mine and I was getting nervous and shaky, and my leg chose that moment to cramp, but that didn't matter because Tamara was saying, "I love you, Call."  
And the world didn't matter, only that her mouth fit perfectly in between mine and her arms were around my neck and my hands clutched her rocking hips, and I pulled her to me and opened my lips, hoping that was right. She responded almost immediately, slipping her tongue into my mouth, pressing her lips harder against mine.  
My hands were on her swaying hips, but then her cool fingers had slid under my loose T-shirt and my chest was being carrasses by gentle, loving hands all over and I closed my mouth and opened again, leaning into her, pressing her torso into mine until I realize that...her torso was not like mine. But it fit like a jigsaw puzzle still, and then she'd fallen over onto her back, laughing a breathy chuckle into my mouth as her legs scissored with my knees and I had no idea what to do with my dead leg and should I lay on her, and would that crush her, and how heavy am I? It didn't matter because while I was thinking, with my head bent down to kiss those soft, soft lips, Tamara was helping me remove my shirt. I stopped kissing her to whip my top off, and reveal my skinny as hell chest and unimpressive pecs. Her eyes were warm, though, and as she traced every bone, every defined muscle on my abdomen, I had to shiver and something about the touches made me involuntarily moan.  
Spreading her cold palms across my chest, around to my back and then hooking around my neck, Tamara made a small sound that made me dip my head down to her mouth and kiss it again.  
Without warning, the buttons on the front of her shirt were undone and there was nothing covering her and I felt guilty for letting her, me, us do that to her. And then her hands were pressure on my back, and my dead leg said, "Nope, I'm done," and I felt myself pitch forward, catching myself only with my elbows. Tamara's body was comforting, and as I lowered myself down further, I realized that she was also comfortable.  
"Am I too heavy?" I whispered, concerned.  
"No. You're perfect."  
I kissed her lips, her jaw, neck, collarbone...down until I didn't want to make her uncomfortable and stopped, returning to my original destination.  
It was passionate, and it felt so good, and Tamara's laugh echoed through my mind and I finally slept, dreaming peacefully about strawberry lip gloss that tasted like strawberries.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"...Umm..."  
I woke up, groggy and irritated. There was sudden chill on my chest and as I looked down, my T-shirt was lying on the floor next to the couch, and Tamara was gone. Only Aaron stood in the living room.  
"Hey, Aaron," I mumbled, turned over to look at him and his shocked face.  
"Hey. Where's... Tamara?"  
Suddenly, I felt that I should lie. Not tell Aaron a thing. This was between me and Tamara. "I don't know. She left for home a little bit after you left, and I just slept here."  
"Without a shirt on."  
Defensive, I struggled to my feet, tugging my shirt back on and trying to smooth my hair down with a hand, even thought I knew it was to no avail. "It was hot last night. Cut me some slack."  
He rolled his eyes. "Okay, sure."  
"Well, what else would I be doing without a shirt on?" I challenged, hoping he wouldn't actually answer the rhetorical question, and he didn't. I breathed.  
"Fine. Well, we agreed to meet in an hour, so...get presentable or something.  
" At least get a shirt on."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
